This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to mitigating the effects of radio-frequency interference in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with sensitive circuitry. For example, an electronic device may contain wireless receiver circuitry such as satellite navigation system receiver circuitry. If care is not taken, sources of interference such as wireless transmitters and other sources of radio-frequency signals may interfere with the proper operation of a receiver or other sensitive circuit. For example, the use of transmitter circuitry in an electronic device may prevent a satellite navigation system receiver from accurately detecting a user's location.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to mitigate the effects of radio-frequency interference in an electronic device.